The present disclosure relates to a transmission system and more particularly, to a baffle for meshing gears in a mid-bearing compartment.
An engine may include a transmission system for coupling one of its spools to an accessory gearbox. This transmission system may include a first bevel gear (often called the bull gear) mounted to a shaft of the spool. The transmission system also includes a tower shaft and an associated second bevel gear (often just called the bevel gear) mounted to a first end of the tower shaft, where a second end of the tower shaft is coupled to the accessory gearbox. The transmission system may also include a baffle configured to cover at least a portion of the bevel gear. Such a baffle is provided so as to prevent surplus lubricant churning within the mid-bearing compartment in which the transmission system is located from impinging on that portion of the bevel gear since such surplus lubricant impingement may increase windage and impingement (e.g., fluid drag) on the bevel gear. However, such a baffle may also capture lubricant which is propelled off of the bevel gear. This captured lubricant may churn within the space between the bevel gear and the baffle and thereby cause windage and impingement on the bevel gear.